Sky High - Changing Legcay
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: My first incursion into #SkyHigh. I apologize in advance for mistakes and poor plot. My present to my BF on his birthday, I hope you like it, babe. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OCs


Everyone _hates_ highschool.

Don't deny it, we've all been there once or twice, either with the teachers, the classes or even the other students. It's not an embarrassment to say so. The cliques and the juvenile offenses have all made us double think why are we going to highschool in the first place. Homeschooling could do wonders for that, but you wouldn't ' _mingle with your peers_ '.

But some would be crazy to say that they hate _superhero_ highschool. Everyone would turn to look at you and give you that look of ' _are you out of your freaking mind?_ ' and go onto ignoring you or whatever. Well, I was one of those people, the ones that _hate_ superhero highschool.

My name is Huntress. I'm a sidekick and this is my story.

* * *

It was my first day in _Sky High_ and I was determined to be someone... _different_.

You see, my mother is a villain and she was caught with her ' _hand in the cookie jar_ ', sentenced to prison, blah, blah, blah. She wasn't a good mother to begin with. My grandfather, on the other hand, was a hero, and of course, he raised me. He was the Hunter, a hero with a little of a shady past, but he was reverend. And, the most important thing, _Sky High_ didn't exist when Grandfather was a teenager.

Though tough, Grandfather taught me to fight for my beliefs and, like him, I inherited his awesome aim and tracking abilities. I wasn't around killing people, but it was perfect when I was trying to find sales in the mall. Trust me on that one.

Anyway, just by walking in, I could sense things would be different. I saw the usual bullies, but it was kind of funny watching kids using their powers to fight back. We got a tour before going to the what it looked to be the gym. I could see all the little splinters around the wood seats and I smiled to myself. _What would we be doing?_

"We're here to do the Power Placement." I heard from my right, to find a guy that I could describe as average. He was taller than me, although everyone taller than 5'1" is taller than me, even by an inch. His hair was brownish with some streaks of silver and he didn't look built. He looked like he was growing off that size and was getting used to his new body. _Welcome to puberty, everyone!_

"How do you know?" I whispered back at him. He looked at me and I noticed he had silver eyes, which was a surprise.

"My cousin Layla told me." I nodded and kept quiet. "Nice to meet you, I'm Wolf..." He pulled his hand to shake and I did, frowning.

"I thought we didn't have our names until graduation..." I recognized to him and he chuckled.

"True. But my name is so common and ordinary, I don't care what, I'll still be named like that-" He got interrupted by the arrival of Principal Powers and I smiled. I remembered Grandfather once told me he had a crush on her, but that she wasn't interesting in him that way, but they remained good friends. After a few words, she left and Coach Boomer- more like Coach _Gloomer_ , no one can be that sour -started to yell at us about showing our powers and stuff.

"Then, in that case, I'll be Huntress." I finally answered to Wolf, who didn't smile at me, which made me frown again. _What did I say?_

"Hey! You!" Coach suddenly yelled, pointing at me. I gestured myself, unsure. "Yes, you! Come up here and show us what you can do!" I walked up there, a little bit intimidating. _Is he allowed to treat students like that?_ "So, what you can do?"

"Um, I have perfect aim and tracking abilities..." I said, smiling. I heard people sniggering at me and that shut me down. Coach wasn't impressed.

"That's all?" The look he gave me was one that made me what to run and hide. It was as if he didn't think I was worthy. "Show us!" He pulled some targets and made me shot them. I used my bobby pins, hitting the target without a miss. I was proud of myself, but I saw people eying me like I was a freak. "Not bad... for a sidekick. Now, get down!"

 _S-sidekick...?_

I was numb the rest of the day, but I did paid attention to only one, to Wolf. Not surprisingly, he could transform into one and he landed on Hero. Everyone was patting his back and saying how cool it was that he could transform in a wolf, that not surprisingly, had the same features as his human side. He barely glanced at me. I looked down at my hands and wondered if there was a way to stop everything.

I don't remember how I reached home. I just remembered throwing myself in bed and cry my eyes out. By the end of the day, people had find out who I was related to and blamed Grandfather on my Mother's villain turning. Grandfather heard me and tried to make things right, but there was nothing he could do. I even asked him what could I do to have no powers, but he stopped me and said something that took me by surprise.

 _"You be proud of who you are. You show them who you are and if they don't like you, they don't deserve you. I don't care if you're a sidekick or a hero, love, or even if they turn you into a villain... You have a heart of gold, just like your mother had before they broke her... You be yourself and the world will be brighter."_

I took that advice to heart.

* * *

Years passed and I was alone as the first day.

Freshmen year was hard, but I learnt not to care. I had hope that things could turn around at some point, but sophomore and junior years flew by and I continued to be alone. Now, I'm at senior and I'll be graduating at the end of the school year to work in the family business. No, literally, Grandfather has a gunsmith's and I'll take over once I graduate from _Sky High_. Maybe, I'll study accountancy and marketing to balance everything.

Grandfather doesn't mind I won't be a hero. He doesn't even mind I'm not going super and stuff. That's better than some of the things Mother had said to me in my visits. Her advices were ' _hurt them where they hurt the most_ ' and ' _take revenge on those bastards!_ '.

 _Thanks, Mom. Really helpful..._

"Watch out, _sidekick_!" I heard behind me, but I was already moving, not allowing to be hit by whatever they were planning on. Instead, they hit another fellow hero senior, someone would turn into anyone. I allowed her to deal with the mess of the bullies, walking into class and sitting in my seat.

 _This was going to be another awful year..._

"Alright, class. Please, settle down..." Mr. Boy called for our attention. "By petition of Principal Powers, this year senior classes will start mingling together to show unity and allowing fellow heroes and, well _us_ , knowing each other-" I tuned it out. Wasn't going to be part of that project, no matter how much I liked Principal Powers. If we weren't up in the sky, I'd ditched long ago.

* * *

Lunch was a weird affaire, as you could see Heroes and Sidekicks mingling weirdly. With what Principal Powers was threatening the Heroes, I didn't know and I didn't care, but she didn't need threats for the Sidekicks, who more than one were ecstatic about the opportunity to mingle with their ' _heroes_ '.

 _Plaff!_

I looked up, startled, as I was tuning out all my powers to have a pleasant meal. I almost growled when I saw myself in front of the eyes that changed the whole thing four years ago. Of course, he wasn't alone, he always has a clique around, well, _his girlfriend_ has one.

"Ugh, babe! Why are we sitting with the sidekick!?" She shrieked. Was she like Coach Boomer? She could scream till hoarse?

"Because Principal Powers said we had to." Was his reply, his eyes never leaving mine. I was numb, honestly, I was making no gesture or emotion.

"Well, I'm not sitting with this freak! She can kill you!" _Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of..._

"Then, don't!" He snapped at her, not even bothering to look at her. I heard her huff and walk away. I didn't care about anything and kept eating. Wolf started eating too, but I didn't care, like I said before. "So, any preferences in who you want to partner up with when graduated?" I decided not to answer him, but my mouth had a different idea.

"I won't be a sidekick." I could feel his stare on me, it was unnerving.

"You're gonna be a villain, like your mother?"

"No, I will be a shopkeeper, like my grandfather." He started to laugh, thinking I was kidding. It was only when I didn't laugh with him that he realized I was being serious. Suddenly, I realized what used Principal Powers to threaten the Heroes: the chance to choose themselves their sidekicks.

"You cant be serious about it! Then, why are you here?"

"I've been asking myself that since Power Placement Day." I shot a dirty glare at him and he shrunk in his place. He had changed since that day, getting taller and more built. His hair was still as long as I remembered and his eyes were even more silver. "It's no surprise you have villains when you make them yourselves." I accused him, before leaving lunch.

Luckily for me, no one cared.

* * *

Wolf started to shadow me around school and outside school.

He wasn't very subtle about it, but maybe he thought he was, and my tracking abilities were on high alert and detected everything. But that wasn't the only thing that was different. Heroes started to be helpful and nice to sidekicks, some even going over the line and dating or being friends. I knew it was all a façade and things were going down on graduation.

Around December, Principal Powers called me to her office and to find Wolf there was a surprise. Principal Powers then started talking how Wolf insisted I was paired with him. Once she was done talking, I grabbed my bag and left, hiding inside the school bus while waiting till school was over. I wasn't going to comply to her or his wishes.

No surprise when I saw her at home that afternoon.

It was the first time I shouted Grandfather as well.

 _"I don't want to be a hero! I don't want to be a sidekick and I don't want to be a villain either! I want to be me! I want to be a shopkeeper like you, Grandfather! But that stupid Power Placement decided for everyone that I wasn't worth the dirty of their shoes and I've been shun ever since! No wonder your school has a high record of villains since you built them as well!"_

I haven't spoken a word since.

Word moved faster than a bullet and by Monday next week, everyone knew I wasn't no one's sidekick. Wolf, however, didn't seem to get the hint and continued to shadow me. So much, he broke up with his girlfriend and stopped spending time with his hero friends, turning into a pariah inside heroes. I really didn't care, I was so numb inside that it was a relief when I got home and cried my eyes out in anger and hurt.

To my great shame, Wolf found me in one of those moments. And he would appear everyday afterwards, just to be there and let me cry. He became my silent and secret confident, since I had no strength to push him away. I was growing tired of everyone's expectations on me, that if they kept pushing, I'd comply. He told me he had the same fears and wished he was as strong as I was to fight my legacy.

* * *

By the time graduation day came, everything was different.

I had apologized to Grandfather, who nodded and realized it was wrong to push me around and that he was proud of me for standing up for what I believed in. Wolf became my best friend and bodyguard at school, not caring what everyone thought about it. He, of course, had long apologized about his inactivity towards me during the previous years, and I told him to not forget it.

A few days before graduation, Wolf confessed to me he had liked me since the first day, that fateful Power Placement Day, but that he was worried that, with my choice name I was going to be his villain and didn't want to fight someone he knew wasn't going to beat. I promised him that, as long he respected my choices of life, I wasn't going to hurt him and that I liked him since that day too, but I was disappointed by the separation to try anything.

Needless to say, he shut me up effectively.

We never came back to _Sky High_. Unofficially, we had graduated, since our grades were above average, but weren't the best. Officially, we never went to graduation, we never received superhero's name nor sidekick nor villain, ergo we didn't graduate. We didn't care, as we began our own store together and we couldn't be happier.

Sure, Mother was disappointed on me and let me know so. Wolf's family never said a word about it.

Many would say we are lame, that we were cowards not following what was expected from us, to continue the family legacy. Many would say we are not worth it and that we're pathetic, and this was the only way out we had. But I believe we're on our own because we decided to hear ourselves rather than someone else. We decided to do what's right and not easy, though saving the world is no easy feat.

Though, I think that if we want to save the world, never mind if you're a villain, a hero, a sidekick or a normal folk, you have to start by saving yourself.

The rest comes easy.

* * *

 _I want to dedicate this to my bf, who even after our ups and downs is still there when I need a shoulder to cry and someone to shout out the injustice of the world. I love you, babe, I really do. I hope your birthday is a good one, even though you're working today..._

 _To the rest of you who are reading, reviews and comments can be accepted, but with respect. Thanks._


End file.
